


A Gift

by nightfangsflames



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cuddly boss, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Matt used to be a creep, Romance, Saints Row IV, Saints Row The Third, Sewing, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt makes a gift for the Boss and really hopes she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

                Matt would never admit to anyone that he had a _huge_ crush on the boss since he had first ‘met’ her. Not that it was hard for anybody to tell now, considering how very red he turned whenever she talked to him and how he went from Matt Miller, Cyber god to Matt Miller the bumbling young man who couldn’t say a sentence to her without shoving his foot in his mouth. There was just something deeply fascinating about the woman who one moment would look as if she could rip a man’s arms right off his body and the next looking like she could be someone’s teddy bear. Matt knew his behavior towards her several years ago was quite creepy and not very kind, but he was just a kid! He’s grown up quite a bit now.

                In the past, when he was part of the Syndicate and was leader of the Deckers, he had successfully hacked through the Saints headquarters security cameras that they had so conveniently left, allowing easy spying. Not that he’d inform Killbane about this beautiful find, because he would immediately insist on using it for dirt, ultimately giving away that someone had broke through in the first place. Not only had Matt gotten an eyeful of the boss that she’d probably slap him for if she ever found out, but he got a first row seat into the strangely average life of hers behind the scenes. Often times, when he had the live feed of her off in the corner of his laptop screen as he hacked away, it was easy to forget that despite being an incredibly dangerous gang leader, she was so _normal._

                And now, they were stuck together on this enclosed spaceship, and he couldn’t help but notice that some of her quirky habits remained the same. She’d only eat in the middle of the night after everyone else had gotten plenty of food. She’d overwork herself to exhaustion and barely sleep, and would pass out for hours until she’d get up to do it again. She’d even lounge around in her underclothes when she decided she had earned a moment of peace, he had learned this from walking into the ladies’ bedroom to ask the Boss to upload a virus for her the next chance she had. He couldn’t look her in the eyes for two days straight without blushing.

Unfortunately with the Earth’s destruction, the whole crew had lost items of comfort. For the boss, the thing she had likely missed most was her _huge_ and secret stuffed animal collection. Matt was blown away when he had noticed the mountain of stuffed animals that surrounded her bed over the video feed years ago. The few times that she had let herself stop working and sleep, Matt would see her cuddle numerous stuffed animals to the point where he questioned how comfortable it could be sleeping with that many. But the Boss had never complained once about the things she had lost once she stepped foot on that spaceship. She seemed to only care about payback for all the things that everyone else had lost. It was hard not to notice her wanting her old fuzzy cuddle partners. Several crew members had learned their lesson that if you happen to be next to the Boss when she falls asleep, there was no way to escape her clutches until she woke up.

                It was his duty to devise a plan. Who else would be able to create a way to get rid of something that was becoming everyone’s problem, and maybe even see the Boss smile at him? So Matt got to work. Matt’s sewing skills were _pretty good,_ not to brag, considering he did sew his own Nyteblayde cosplay from season one when Nyte Blayde was first turned into a vampire. If anyone could make a suitable stuffed animal, it was Matt Miller.

                Options for fabric and stuffing were limited on the ship, but after hours of work and multiple sewing needle stab wounds, the end result didn’t look half bad. Now, he had to wait eagerly for the Boss to leave the simulation. Shaundi had offered to find a way to distract the Boss while Matt worked, happy to help considering she was the one who most often got trapped in by the Boss’s cuddles. Matt knew that each time the Boss exited the simulation, she would make her way around to every crew member, checking to see if they were okay, needed to talk or needed help in the simulation. It was only a matter of time until she’d come to see him.

                While Matt waited, he thought back to watching the Boss on the cameras years ago. He had learned so much about her, and it made it hard for him to want to ruin her, despite how much Killbane scared him. Multiple times, he’d see her dancing around her room singing to the radio, or watching the TV and getting way too into the shows she watched, or spending an hour deciding which outfit she should wear the next day and changing her mind every time. He could see when she had good days, because she would sing as she’d braid or curl her beautiful hair. He could see when she had bad days, when she’d wrap herself up in her large comforter, with her hair tossed in a messy bun, surrounding herself in junk food while watching every Disney movie in existence until she’d pass out on her couch. Matt knew that he was beginning to get in too deep when he could feel the little flutter of butterflies through his whole body whenever she’d appear side screen.

                Living in close proximity to her was completely different, but in a fantastic way. She was cheerful, though if you watched closely you could tell that she was worn. Still, she made time for everyone whenever they needed her. She had rescued him from his simulation, like he was a damsel in distress, she believed in him when he fought Killbane. She had even come to rescue him from the Zin when he was stranded on Zinyak’s ship, and kindly ignored the fact that he was naked, as to not ruin the last little shred of dignity he had. And when she found out that he had recruited her to help him with his Nyteblayde simulation, she _giggled!_ She giggled and said it was cute, and listened to him ramble on a bit about Nyteblayde with a big smile on her face. It was all these things that made him come to realize he had _feelings_ for her, though it was hard to believe she’d ever think twice about him that way.

                Matt nearly fell off the couch when the door to the hangar beeped loudly and slid open, the Boss sauntering in.

                “Hey Matty,” She smiled down at him, plopping down on the opposite side of the couch facing him. Now was the time Matt began to doubt his work. Would she appreciate it, or would she be put off by his efforts to express his feelings towards her? He must’ve been staring at her for a minute or so because she scooted closer to him and spoke again. “Everything okay Matt?”

                 He jumped at his name, it sounded brilliant coming from her lips.

“Oh!  Oh yes, I was just uh.. Remembering something—I have uh, something for you,” Matt spurted out his words nervously, desperately fighting off a blush. The Boss looked surprised, she hadn’t been expecting anything from him. Matt jumped up the couch, a little too fast due to his nerves. He made his way to the crate he had hid the stuffed animal in, focusing so much on not tripping over his feet he ran right into the crate. He could hear the Boss giggle softly behind him, he was having a hard time mentally scolding himself for being klutzy when she had such a beautiful laugh. He shuffled through the crate until he found the gift, holding it tightly while taking a deep breath to prepare himself. _Too late to turn back_ , he thought to himself.

Matt turned back to the Boss, who had made her way off the couch and was about four steps away from him. His hands shook as he held out the sad-looking bear, trying very hard to not look at her face. She took a step closer and took the bear, tracing her fingers across it’s body. She didn’t speak and her expression didn’t change, she just continued to gaze and trace the bear. Her silence began to make Matt anxious, he scratched the back of his head nervously as he tried to steel himself to talk.

“I-I knew you liked stuffed animals, _don’t ask me how_ , an-and I thought that maybe you would,” Matt tried to finish his sentence without looking like a complete moron, but froze when she looked up at him with bright eyes. Matt felt like everything began to move slow motion, because she took the two steps to meet him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her embrace. Her face was tucked against his neck, where he could feel her soft breath brush along his skin. It took him a moment before he hugged her back, not certain that this was real. The moment didn’t seem to last long enough because he felt her pull away, but he so desperately wanted to pull her back. But the next thing she did he had not expected. Her hand cupped the side of his face and she brought her lips to his cheek, pressing them softly against him. Then she was gone, walking back out of the hangar with a big grin, giggling at the blushing boy she had left behind while holding the cute bear close to her chest.

Matt got the feeling that she really liked the gift.


End file.
